I Show Not Your Face but Your Heart's Desire
by Veela of Erised
Summary: What did Dumbledore see in the Mirror of Erised during Harry's first year?


            **JK Rowling**, **Daniel Radcliffe**

                **HPPS London Premiere**    01

**Daniel Radcliffe**- **HPSS** element of **Warner Bros.**

                Well, since my big fan-fic is done,( it will be up next week) I will bring you fluff and stuff.  So, here you go.

                This short (one-shot) story is about: What did Dumbledore really see in the Mirror of Erised, during Harry's first year?  I believe that about explains it all.  *The end of this story can mean whatever you want it to mean. *  

                Personally, this is one of the more powerful chapters in Sorcerer's Stone (Philosopher's Stone).  You really get a sense of how Harry feels and what his reactions are to the wizard world.  And you get to know Dumbledore a bit more.

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

                Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER****ä**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrightedÓ trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                                **Veela of Erised**

I Show Not Your Face but Your Heart's Desire

                It was dark, cold, and eerily quiet.  But it didn't matter.  Harry was in an empty classroom.  He sat on the floor hugging his knees into his chest.  He could feel his feet go numb and start to tingle sharply.  But it didn't matter.

                He had been sitting there for hours looking at that mirror.

                It wasn't his own reflection that he cared to look at so intently at.  It was what he was seeing. 

                He was surrounded by what looked to be members of his family.  A family he never knew.  Some had green eyes, just like him.  Others had chins and noses just like his.  There was even an old man with knobby knees, just like his own.  They were all looking at him.  Standing beside him, as if they were alive.  

                There was a pretty young woman with ginger hair and green eyes just like Harry's.  She was smiling and crying at the same time.  There was a thin man with glasses and dark hair, which stood straight up, with his arm around her.  

                He felt a terrible aching sickness inside of him.  He stood there staring, hoping to fall through the glass and join them.  But it couldn't be.  It never could.

                "Ah, Mr. Potter.  I see you have discovered the Mirror of Erised."

                Harry turned around.  He was shocked to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

                "The what?"

                "The Mirror of Erised.  It shows your heart's deepest desire."

                "How did you know I was here?"

                "I was informed that a student was out of bed and I believed that student to be none other than you.  I don't need an invisibility cloak to become invisible, you know."

                He then asked, "Tell me Harry, what do you see?"

                Harry looked back at the mirror as if he didn't know.

                "My family," he muttered, "I see my parents."

                Dumbledore nodded, "Ah, yes.  I thought this would be the deepest desire of your heart.  To see them again."

                He continued, "Harry, the Mirror of Erised is a very dangerous object."

                Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

                "Yes, it is very tempting to see what we desire the most.  But our deepest desire is something we can never have."

                Harry looked down at his feet and sighed, "Then what's the point?"

                "It proves that we are only human and we all have wants.  It is believed that if a wizard, who has everything he desires, looks into it; he will see only his own reflection.  The happiest men see themselves exactly as they are.  But, I have yet to meet such a wizard."

                "Why is it dangerous, Professor?"

                "I have seen great men waste away in front of it.  Some have even gone mad.  What you see is not real or possible.  You will only have it, if you are meant to.  Knowing your heart's deepest desire is one thing.  But it is entirely different to see it in front of you, when you can't have it.  Some just can't handle it.  It gives us neither knowledge nor truth."

                Dumbledore's calm eyes met Harry's.  "Tomorrow, the Mirror will be moved to a new home.  I must ask you not to go looking for it again."

                Harry nodded, "Yes, Professor."

                Harry didn't want to tear his eyes from the Mirror, from him mother's eyes.

                Dumbledore then started to walk out of the room.

                "Professor?"

                He turned and faced Harry.

                "What do you see?"

                Dumbledore walked over and stood in front of the Mirror.

                "Ah, I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks.  One can never have too many pairs.  Another Christmas has passed, and I have none.  Only books."

                Dumbledore gazed at the Mirror long after saying this.

                "Yes, that's what I see."

                Harry looked curiously up at Dumbledore.  He had a feeling that he wasn't being truthful, even though it had been quite personal.

                Dumbledore's eyes remained fixed on the Mirror.

                Could it be that he hadn't seen his heart's deepest desire?  That he didn't have one?

                He looked over at Harry and said. "It is possible, Harry, to see nothing; and yet, see everything."


End file.
